


DapperTale

by DeeDeeKhaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDeeKhaos/pseuds/DeeDeeKhaos
Summary: There is a mountain that stands alone among a city, and with a dark secret.... Monsters... Those who travel up the mountain, never come back, and most are smart enough to stay away. However, one young woman doesn't, searching for answers and finding herself thrown into a world straight out of Alice in Wonderland.... But a wonderland, it is anything but...





	1. Prologue

  
It's a beautiful day outside, Birds are singing in the sunrise, flowers and spiderwebs are covered in the early morning dew, and shadows once again retreated from the city to their owner, Mt. Ebbot. The tall mountain stood powerfully over the city, giving it both a sense of majesty, and warning, for there is a dark tale of the mountain of Ebbot city...  
Monsters...  
Long ago, there were such creatures of magical standards, Monsters of many shapes and sizes. They lived together, in harmony with humans, then the war came. Humans grew fearful of Monsters and their ability to wield magic, and declared war on the entire Monster race. The Monsters, though magical and witty, were full of kindness and could not compete with the physical and moral determination that the Humans held. It was almost an easy win for the Humans, but not without casualties. In their last wave of attack, the Monsters were pushed into a deep cave within Mt. Ebbot. However, to some humans it wasn't enough, they still lashed out to destroy any monster too close to the entrance. In an act of defense, a wall of flame that devoured the entire village, the entire valley of Mt. Ebbot. The only ones to survive were seven human mages, and in an act of rage, they sealed the monsters in the cave, trapping them underground forever...


	2. A Great Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen into an underground cavern, Frisk finds herself with the unlikeliest of acquaintances, a monster named Flowey.

 

Present Day, Mt. Ebbot

  
A young woman scales the rocky terrain in stride, walking stick in one hand as she views the nature around her with big, brown eyes. Despite the warnings from her peers about the mountains supposed curse, she stands now with a smile. "Cursed my left foot, if anything this place is beautiful. Why anyone would want to steer clear of here is beyond me.", she stated with a sigh of content. Her short, brown hair flowed in the wind as she walked, continuing her trek for a possible campsite. "I could live up here forever; no more bad people, no more car crashes, no more city, it'd be wonderful.", her words were soft on the wind as the sun shone over her.

  
Soon, it was dusk, and she had yet to find shelter of any kind, "Tsk, Should have packed a tent or something Frisk, but nope! Now look at where you are." She turned around, motioning to the empty mountainside sarcastically. Then, in the rock face itself, she saw a small cave opening, big enough for her to reside in for the night. "Heh, what are the odds of that?... Better not complain, shelter is shelter.", she made her way to it as night fell, using her lamp to light the small cave. Sitting inside, it was much more spacious. "Wow, deeper than I expected.... I wonder.... No! Nope! Not going down a random cave, I've seen too many movies to see how that would play out!", shaking her head of her curiosity, she hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. "....Should have packed a sleeping bag too idiot.... But you just had to run away without a plan...", laying down on the cold ground, her eyes got heavy and she slipped off into a depressed sleep.

  
She awoke with a pain in her neck from sleeping on her backpack, "Oh....Ow.... Okay that hurts...." She sits up with a sigh and looks at her surroundings, the cave. "Hm, not as deep as I thought, must've been the light.", she leaves the cave, continuing on, but not without an odd feeling of being watched. Looking over her shoulder, she furrows her brows at the lack of persons following her. "That's great... Paranoia is just what I need right now....", and then she saw it, a small girl with rosy cheeks and a soft smile up ahead of her. Frisk stops with a start, blinking with wide eyes at the little girl. "Um.... Hello?...", the girl waves at her, but doesn't move other than that. "What are you doing so far up here? Are you camping? Where are your parents?", rather than answer, the girl giggles and runs up the mountain. "Wait! Where are you going!", Frisk looks back in hesitation, but quickly decides to follow. The girl climbed higher, and higher, until she ran into a much larger cave. Frisk followed suit, but was quickly surprised when she came face to face with the cave floor.... Or rather, lack there of. She stopped just before the gaping hole, and let out a shaky sigh. Then, she felt a hand press against her back, and down she fell with a cry.

  
Darkness, that all she could see, darkness all around as she sat up with a groan. Looking around, she saw that the only source of light came from above, and it illuminated a patch of flowers which had broken her fall. "Wow, how I didn't die from that is beyond me...", she rubbed the back of her head before looking around. The walls looked almost like large bricks stones, and had a purple tint to them. Then she spotted the doorway, ornamented but sculptings in the stone trimming. "Wow, that is...weird....", standing, she made her way on shaky legs through the only way out of that room. Following the walls through the dark, it didn't take long before a room came into view. It was dark, yet she could tell the details easily of the room, like an invisible light source was giving her sight. The room was fairly barren, save for a large patch of flowers in the center and another doorway on the other side. She felt, lost, and a chill ran up her spine as the weight of what had happened came crashing down on her.  
She was trapped...

  
She sat down slowly, taking in deep breaths as her heart started to race and tears pricked her eyes. "It's.... It's not real, is it?... This... This can't be happening... It's just a dream, just a dream. I'm gonna wake up, and be back in the homeless shelter again. Yeah!....I...I will....", she started sobbing as she rocked herself for comfort, tears staining her sleeves with large wet spots. She cried, and cried, for hours it seemed, until she was merely rocking silently.

  
"H-Hey.... Don't um... You don't h-have to cry miss... I-I'm sure it's gonna be okay...."

  
She stopped rocking, and slowly lifted her head with wide, startled eyes. Looking around the room, there was no one. "....Who.... Said that?....", she was shaking again, this time out of fear. "A-Ah... Over here, in the flowers...", he voice had, indeed, called from the flower patch before her, but there was no one there. Still, she found herself standing and walking towards the patch. "....Stop....", she did as instructed, wiping her eyes and looking around. "Where are you? You sound like you are right...here?...", she felt a tapping on her leg, and looking down she was met with a flower.... A flower with an odd, goat-like face in the center of it. She froze, her hair standing on end as it spoke with a young boys voice. "H-Howdy... I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower...", "he" spoke gently, and somewhat nervously.

  
"...", she stared at him in shock, slowly sitting down without adverting her gaze. "...You're Flowey.... The Flower....", he nodded with a concerned look. "U-Um... Yes?... Are you okay?....", he gently touched her leg with a leaf on his stalk. "....I don't know anymore.... I'm pretty sure now that this is a dream, I guess that's some good news... I'm Frisk by the way...", he shook his head, looking up at her sadly. "I'm sorry F-Frisk... But um, you're not dreaming... And nothing about this is good....", she tilted her head, still unsure of what emotions she should be feeling. "Okay, but if I'm not dreaming, then how do you explain...well....you?", he sighed at her comment, leaning towards her leg and biting it hard. She let out a yelp and fell back, holding her leg in pain as she stared with wide eyes at him. "W-Wait....Y-You...You're...." "Real... And a monster....", a monster? They were real? Now her heart was racing, if they were real, and she was now trapped down here with them, what was going to happen to her? Flowey gave her an apologetic look, "Look, um, you are having a bad day, I can tell.... How about I show you to my house and my mom can um.... take care of you? We have food, and clothes that I'm sure will fit you, a-and my mom knows healing magic...." She was stumped, but the idea of a warm place to sleep sat well with her. What harm could he do? Other than bite her a little, he seemed harmless. "Um... Okay?... I guess uh... Lead the way, Flowey....you... Can lead the way right?..." He smiled, "Yeah! Follow me!" He disappeared under the ground, and popped back up in the the doorway. Blinking a bit, Frisk chuckled in slight amazement before following. "By the way, do you like pie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter? I'm still testing the waters with this so I apologize. DapperTale belongs to me, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking Flower, okay, that was manageable, giant underground puzzle rooms? That she wasn't really prepared for...

  
Frisk couldn't comprehend everything at once, Monsters, Magic... Talking flowers with baby goat faces.... "So... Flowey... What were you doing in that flower patch?...", she was sceptic of why the monster was just sitting in that empty room. He looked up at her innocently, "Hm? Oh, I was tending my bed." She blinked at that, "Tending....Your bed?..." "Yeah! I was basically born there!", not expecting that, she blinked. "Oh.", she continued down the hallway, following diligently behind him. The walls were the same tinted purple and lit by an imaginary light source. Leafy plants and flowers decorated the sides of the walkway in reds, yellows, and greens. Then she stopped, staring ahead at a floor of spikes with wide eyes. "Um... Where do we go now?...", she glanced down at him with worry, while he just smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's just a puzzle! Follow me!", he started moving towards the spikes and some of them suck back down into the floor. Jolting in surprise, she hurriedly follows to the other side. "Wow, why are there puzzles like this in the middle of a room?" "To keep away unwanted guests, that's what mum told me.", he nodded up at her with a smile. She nods, continuing to look around the new area. "So... What is this place?..."

  
"You are in The Ruins, my child.", freezing with a start, Frisk looked ahead to see a tall, elegant monster. She appeared to be a goat, with paws instead of hooves, clad in a simple dress with a long coat over it. She looked mature, experienced and serious, a glint of stoic power in her eyes. "Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, watcher of The Ruins. I see that my son had found you first, I was just on my way to see if anyone had fallen down.", her gentle voice echoed softly off of the empty hall walls. Flowey popped up at her feet, hugging her leg as she acknowledged him. Stooping down, she offered him her hand and he pulled himself out of the ground to wrap his vines securely around her arm. Frisk blinked, tilting her head, "You're....Flowey's mother?..." She nodded with a gentle smile, "Yes, don't worry, you aren't the first to be confused by that, but perhaps a story for another time. For now, come along, I will guide you through the Catacombs." She turned, carrying Flowey with her as she began walking down the hall. Frisk followed suit, not wanting to get lost. "So Toriel, are there a lot of monsters in The Ruins?", she piped up in an attempt at friendly conversation. Toriel shook her head, "I'm afraid not many at all, most of them have gone away." "Why?", she blinked up at the monster. "One reason or another, that is all I know." "Oh...", she was quiet after that, unsure of what else to talk about. They walked in silence and walked... and walked some more. Turning corners, solving puzzles, Frisk was starting to wander in her mind before she turned to Toriel once again, "I didn't realise the caves in the mountain were so large, I was sure we would have seen the rock wall at least once by now." Toriel smiled again to her, "That's because you aren't in the mountain anymore, you are under it." Frisk was going to say something when they turned to enter a doorway, and she now stood on a balcony, greeted by the sight of a large ancient city made of the same brick as the walls. From her vantage point, she could see shops, homes, an open square with mosaic flooring, and just beyond it a castle standing proudly. "Wow... This is..", Toriel pat her head gently with a chuckle. "Welcome to The Ruins, my child.", Frisk's eyes sparkled in wonder and amazement, her sense of adventure jumping in happiness at the sight. Toriel smiled then pat her head again, "For another time, but for now, let us get you home."

  
"Home?...", Frisk blinked up at Toriel and Flowey, who nodded with smiles. "Yes, home, now come along dear.", she turned to walk back through the doorway and turned up a separate hallway that opened up into a larger area. There looked to be a yard, and a large tree with a swing centred it all, the same flowers and vines decorating the ground like grass. The tree, though large and beautiful, lacked its leaves, giving it an enchanting, and dark appearance. Behind it, at the end of the small stone walkway, was a cosy house with a cosy little porch. "You have such a beautiful home, Toriel, I don't think I have ever seen such a pretty house before in my life!", She couldn't stop her heart from swelling with emotion, this would be the first time she had a nice place to stay since she was born. Tears welled in her eyes, and she smiled, stepping up onto the porch as warmth wrapped her body. Toriel moved past her to open the door, holding it for her. "Come on, my child, I will show you around your new home.", she smiled as Frisk entered. The walls were wooden, and a pale yellow, the walls holding paintings of landscapes and pedestals with flowers in vases decorated the halls and corners. In front of her was a stairway down, to a basement perhaps, and hallways were on either side of her. Toriel moved to stand in front of her and spoke with a motherly tone, "Welcome home, my child. I have so many things to share with you, but for now, come with me to your new room." She moved down the hall to Frisk's right, and she followed, stopping at the first door on the left. Toriel pet her head, "Here is your room, my son can help you get settled in, I will begin making you a meal" After setting Flowey down, she walked back down the hall and out of sight.

  
Flowey smiled up at her, "So, wanna check it out?" Nodding, she opened the door and let him in. It was a nice little room, a bit childish but nice. The bed was big enough for her, and there were a good sized dresser and some shelves. A toybox and a crate of shoes off to the side held many children's belongings. "Wow, this is great.... But why are there so many Kids things?...", she looked to Flowey, who stiffened a little. "U-Um... Well, that's a lot of what we find in the dump... they get um... Thrown away a lot, so we take them in case someone falls down...", he smiled nervously at her, and she let it be for now. Though, the feeling in the back of her mind that something was up stayed. She set her gaze on the bed and felt exhausted all of a sudden. Flowey noticed this, and pat her leg, "You look tired, you can sleep if you want, It is your room after all" Taking his offer gratefully, she let herself fall into the cushions, sighing at the feel of the soft fabrics. She didn't care if the lamp was on, she felt her eyes get heavy and soon drifted off into sleep. Her dream was odd because usually, she didn't have them, but this time she did. She was walking through a hallway, following some tall man in a suit. Looking around, she saw that everything around her was gigantic compared to her, which proved that she was at a child's point of view. The man was odd as well, black hair with a purple sheen to it, his neck grey, almost like metal, and there was an odd sense of foreboding to him. He spoke, but his voice was distorted, like someone speaking into a synthesiser, "Come along... I have something to show you, princess." She tilted her head, and heard another voice, "Me? But I thought you didn't like me?..." She felt her mouth moving, but the voice that came out was not hers. He chuckled, "Of course not, now come dear!" His chipper tone made her follow faster against her will, she didn't like this. He finally stopped at a door and opened it. She entered, and then all she saw was darkness before she woke up.

  
Stirring in the bed, her eyes opened to the bedroom again, and she sighed in relief. "What an odd dream... Hm... Hm?", she blinked when she saw a plate on the floor, a beige pie with a dollop of whip cream on top adorning it. Sliding off the bed, she picked up the plate in wonder, stomach growling at the smell of it. "Wow, that smells great!", she took a bite, the meal melting in her mouth instantly like magic. "Mmm, cinnamon, and butterscotch? What an odd combination, but good anyways!", she ate her meal in stride, enjoying it thoroughly. Finishing, she left the room, her room, and made to explore her new home. Looking down each end of the hall, she could see firelight flickering from the opposite end of the house. Following it, she entered a warm and inviting living room with a fireplace, Toriel sitting in a rocking chair and reading a book before she looked up to acknowledge her. "Ah, my child, did you enjoy the pie I made for you?" She nodded with a smile, "Yes, it was wonderful!" Toriel smiled gently, "Good, I made it as a welcoming gift to you!" Frisk sat on the floor in front of her, enjoying the warmth of the fire. They sat in a comfortable silence for a good while before Frisk spoke up. "Your house is really beautiful." "Thank you, dear." "...Where is Flowey?..." "In his room dear.", she nodded, then tilted her head. "Where is his room?", Toriel nodded towards the hall where her room was. "The room next to yours dear", Frisk left with a nod and made her way to his room. Knocking, she heard a gentle 'come in.' before she opened the door. His room was a blue colour, and two beds on opposite walls set parallel to each other. A large bookshelf between them on the far wall, and a dresser to her left. Flowey was in the middle, drawing with both leaves and crayon, "Oh! Howdy Frisk!"

  
She smiled with a wave, and sat across from him, "Hello Flowey, I was just seeing what you were doing." He smiled, "I'm just drawing! See?" He presented a picture of a hill with a tree on it, a childish sun in the corner. "It's nice, I like the tree.", she looked around the room and felt an off-putting air about it. "...Hey uh... Flowey?...", he looked up at her, tilting his head. "Yes?.." "...Why are there two beds here... if you're the only one here?....", he stiffened, eyes going wide. "W-What do you mean, we just grab things f-from the dump and....a-and...", she frowned. "You're trying to lie to me...", he quieted. "Flowey, tell me what happened here... To the others before me... Don't think I haven't noticed...", he got upset, shaking. "T-They.... They left... and...A-and..."

  
"They left and died, my child...", turning, she saw Toriel in the doorway. "They... Died?...", she nodded, sitting on her knees next to them. "Yes, they died because there are bad monsters outside of these walls, monsters that will NEVER be kind to a human, young or old. They will not hesitate to murder a child in cold blood, nor will they even give them a chance to make peace. It is very dangerous outside, do you understand my child?", Frisk felt a tinge of fear roll down her spine as she swallowed. "Um.... So if I ever left.... I would...." "You would be hunted like game.....", Frisk lowered her gaze in melancholy. "Um... I see... Then... Would you mind if I stayed here?.... Even for just a while more?....", Toriel smiled. "My child, you may stay here as long as you like. We can show you the ruins, play games, I can teach our history and show you my favourite recipes. Does that sound good?" Nodding, Frisk smiled as Toriel stood and turned to exit, but she looked over her shoulder with a soft expression, "Be good, alright?"


	4. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her newfound family, Frisk finally thinks that she can be happy again. The thing is, all good things must come to an end eventually right?

  
Days passed, turning into weeks, turning into months until she could no longer keep count of how long she had lived in the Ruins. She wasn't complaining however, she was with a new home, with a new mother and brother, and she was happy. "I'm going out for a walk today, mom.", Toriel smiled with a nod but waved her stirring spoon at Frisk lightly. "Alright, but you will eat breakfast first, and wake Flowey for me will you?" With a nod, she headed back towards the bedrooms.  
Knocking first, she opened the door to see her brother sleeping in his little pot, face smushed into the pillow beside it. She chuckled before kneeling next to him and shaking his pot gently. "Flowey, come on Flowey get up, mom has breakfast almost ready.", making a noise akin to a growl, he lifted his head shakily and glared as best as he could at her. "Already?..... Five more minutes...." Chuckling, she smiled mischievously, "If you don't get up now, I'm getting ice water." With that new piece of information, he sprang up straight with a nod and exaggerated smile. "I'M UP! I'M UP!", laughing, she picked up his little pot, with him inside, and brought him to the bathroom for him to start his routine. Waiting for him to finish brushing his teeth and taking ten minutes to 'Straighten his look' as he would put it, she placed his pot on the floor so that he could get out and move freely through the ground.  
Bringing his pot back to the bedroom, she returned to the dining room and sat with her family. Toriel had already set her stacked plate of pancakes in front of her spot and was eating with Flowey between them. As always, he was messy and childish while she was slow and neat. Frisk was sort of a mix between the two, calm and neat, but rushed so that she could get outside faster. Finishing up, she stood and hugged both of them before grabbing her bag. "Leaving now, my child?", Toriel smiled at her enthusiasm as she stopped midstep to smile and nod. "Yes, ma'am." "Please be careful dear, and remember to watch for puzzles and obey signs.", Frisk nodded before grabbing her wide brimmed had, which toriel had made for her, and heading out. Taking a familiar path, she reached the balcony that overlooked the city. Smiling, she looked around to see a box with little sacks in it and a sign.

  
**"Mystery bags, please take one!"**

  
Smiling, she took a bag, leaving the rest and opening it to see three pieces of monster candy, about thirty gold pieces, and a ribbon inside. She chuckled and decided to tie the ribbon in her hair and pop a piece of monster candy into her mouth. She began her trek down the large staircase towards the city, admiring the scenery. The colors, the carvings in the stone, the glowing crystals that she had discovered to be the light source there. It took her quite a few minutes to get to the bottom and enter the city, but she was more than happy to spend her time there. The place had grown on her, and she had to admit that she was happier here than she was above ground. She smiled as she weaved through shops and buildings, solved a puzzle here and there, and chatted with friendly monsters.  
She was too distracted by all of the excitement, that she didn't realize until last minute that she was about to run into someone. With a gasp and a cry, she stuck her hands out to try and stop and brace the person in front of her... However, her hands and body went straight through them. "H-Huh?...Oh?.... OH! I am so sorry!...I am...", stopping, she blinked as she turned to see what looked like a ghost, the kind that a child would draw, in a vest and top hat. He looked unfazed by the run-in. "Sorry... I should watch where I'm going, I know... I didn't mean to startle you...", he was almost depressed looking as she shook her head. "No no! I wasn't looking ahead of me! I'm the one who should be sorry, not you! Um... Are you okay?...", she blinked at him in concern as he faced her fully with a nod. "Yeah.", she nodded with a small smile.

  
"I'm Frisk, what's your name?", she smiled widely and waited patiently for him. He seemed to brighten slightly, before looking down and his simple figure. "Oh. Uh... Well... Lemme just...", he glowed, and when he faded back into a viewable form she was met with a young man, slightly taller than her and ghostly white. He had long hair tied back into a ponytail and a fedora instead of the top hat, his suit completing the look as he smiled shyly at her. "I'm Napstablook, nice to meet you..." Her eyes widened, and she dawned a confused face, "U-Um... W-What?..." He motioned to himself shyly, "This...Right?....", she nodded and he sighed with a small smile. "We ghosts can change form into whatever we want, but the first form is what I really look like. Though, I tend to stay like that so I can be out of people's way... Though, you're nice... Do you...um... Want to walk?...", he shrugged shyly, and Frisk snapped out of her stupor before nodding with a smile. "I think that would be nice, I haven't seen you around here before and I have been here a while! It's nice to see a new face!" He seemed to brighten more with her response and offered his arm. She took it, and spent the rest of her trip with her new friend. She returned home with trinkets from abandoned buildings and a smile on her face. Toriel, who was in her chair when she walked in, took notice with a laugh. "My my, what has you in such a good mood child?", Frisk almost tripped and smiled at her with an embarrassed blush. "Just had fun, and met a new friend!", her mother smiled and nodded. "That is good dear, I'm glad you had fun. Dinner will be ready soon, Snail pie tonight!" With a cry of excitement for the exotic meal, Frisk headed to her room to unload her bag and change for the evening.  
Little did they know, that the new 'friend' of Frisk's was at the other end of the underground already, speaking with a shadowed figure sitting on a throne.

  
"You are sure she was human?"  
"....Yessir..."  
"Hm.... This is a pleasant turn of events, you know what to do."  
"........"  
"....You KNOW what to do Blooky...."  
"............Yessir......."

  
The following weeks, Frisk would go out, talk with Napstablook, or Blooky as he said that she could call him, and return happy as always. However, one day, Flowey had followed her out of curiosity and suspicion. Though, the magnitude oof his skeptics had been worse than he predicted. He hid in plain sight, covered by the flowers surrounding him, and waited for this friend to meet his sister in the square. When he did, Flowey's heart stopped, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming.

  
_'That face! No. Not him... Not him!'_

  
He had to do something before his sister got hurt, and just as they were beginning to leave, he burst out wildly in panic. "FRISK! IT-IT'S MOM! SHE FELL! HURRY! WE HAVE TO HELP HER!", Frisk turned immediately, startled and worried as she let go of Blooky's arm. "W-What?! I am so sorry Blooky! I have to go, now!", he nodded with understanding, letting her leave with her brother as she picked him up and carried him off in full sprint. When she was out of sight, he frowned. "....It's time I guess....", whispering to himself, he faded away.

  
Frisk busted through the door, panic in her voice. "MOTHER?!", she cried as she began running through the house. However, she stopped abruptly as Toriel came through the living room unharmed and with confusion. "Dear?... W-What's wrong?...", she tilted her head with a startled expression. Frisk blinked, then turned her gaze to Flowey, "Why did you say that?.... I was so scared...." Flowey hopped down, entering the floor and popping back up in front of Toriel. "Mom! We gotta go!", toriel stiffened in worry. "What? Go? Why?" He tugged on her dress as he spoke, "It's the ghost, the one that came after us!" That had Toriel scooping Flowey up and sprinting through the home, grabbing an assortment of things to pack. Frisk was confused, trying to keep up with what was happening. "M-Mom?! What's going on?!", Toriel came back from the kitchen with a small bag in one arm, and a wrapped package in the other.  
Seeing the bag, Frisk's heart fell. "M-Mom?...." Toriel put the package in the bag, tying it and giving it to Frisk as she led her by the arm down to the basement area.

  
"You have to go!"  
"Go? But you said..."  
"I know what I said, but you would be safer out there instead of stuck here with that monster!"

  
She took her down to the bottom, a long hallway greeting them as she ran them down it. Turn after turn until she stopped half way and held Frisk by the shoulders. "When you leave, go to Snowdin, there are monsters there that might help you! I've packed essentials, a spare outfit, phone, don't open that gift until you are sure you are safe! Understand?", Frisk nodded, but couldn't respond before they heard a loud banging upstairs.

  
"Miss Dreemurr! Open up in the name of the King!", panicking, Toriel pushed Frisk further as flowey's scream echoed and what sounded to be wood breaking shook the house. "GO, NOW! I LOVE YOU, MY CHILD!" She couldn't respond before she was pushed again, down the hall with a powerful, magical force before she landed outside of a large stone door and into snow. The doors slammed shut behind her, and any noise that had been blasting out was silenced instantly. She coughed as the wind was knocked out of her, sitting up and staring at the door. She stood with wide eyes, and that was when the chaos of what took place caught up with her. She moved to the door, turning around to stare at a snow covered forest before sliding down against it and hiding her head in her knees. She cried and cried until silence swallowed her up again. She sat there for who knows how long, curled up and praying that everything would be okay.

  
She finally sniffed, sitting up and looking out into the trail again, "I..... I-I have to keep.... Moving...." She stood, weakly picking up her bag and hooking it over her shoulder. She looked around for any other options, and that was when a glint caught her eye from a bush to her left. Peering into it, her stomach turned when she revealed a camera. She jolted back, the leaves covering it again and hurriedly paced off down the clear pathway. She looked around, everything was white, dead and dreary... Fitting... She became melancholy again, shivering in both fear and the cold as the dead forest seemed to go on forever in every direction. She walked on.... and on.... and on... Until she saw a new addition to the scene, a large branch in the middle of the path. It was so large and sturdy, she had to step on it and bound over it to get passed and continue. She kept on to a point that she had almost forgotten about the obstacle before a loud breaking noise was heard and she whipped around to see the large branch in shambles.... and nothing else.... Fear gripped her, eyes darting around wildly to see what had caused it. There was nothing, and that only made her more anxious as she slowly approached the shattered branch. Looking around once more, she was just about to calm down and move on when she heard the crunching of snow under someone's shoes approaching. Panic took her, and she froze for a moment before retracing her footprints in the snow and jumping into the bushes nearby.

  
It was quiet, save for the approaching footsteps, and she was covering her mouth and breathing shallowly to remain unseen. Soon, a shadowed figure entered her line of sight, stopping in front of the tree branch. They were tall, taller than any person she had been around in her lifetime. Dressed sharply and lithe, they picked up a piece of the wood with a gloved hand, revealing a sword strapped to their hip as they squatted to reach. Examining it, they tossed it to the side and turned, searching the treeline. After a long and tense wait, they seemed to be satisfied with their investigation, moving back from where they came and disappearing from her line of sight. As soon as they were gone, she let out a large sigh and began to get out of her hiding spot. However, a voice stopped her, right in her ear.

  
**"HUMAN."**

  
She jolted, and didn't wait around to see who it was as she bolted out and down the path. Unfortunately, her prediction that her investigator had left was wrong as she came running up on them. She screamed at the sight of a skeleton in the same suit as the one she hid from, sharpening a blade as they sat on a bridge. They looked up, a catlike smile on their face instead of that of a normal skull and spoke. "Rather cold out today isn't it?.... Dangerous even, if one was to go out alone....", their voice revealed them to be a man, and he nodded to her as she turned to run. However, she was met with yet another odd skeleton, shorter than the first and even herself. Letting out another cry, she pushed him out of the way and began sprinting. "W-WHAT? HEY!", he cried out as he hit the ground. She ran, but she didn't get far before she felt something hit the back of her head, and her world went black.


	5. What a Lovely Winter Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the woods, after trying to escape the two strange monsters at the bridge, Frisk finds herself in the snowy forest by herself. It's only a matter of time before something, or someone, finds her again.

 

She awoke face down on a wooden... table?... Desk?... She blinked and sat up, looking around to see that she was sitting at a small booth in the snowy forest. "W-Wha?.... How?.... When?....", she stuttered, shivering and confused. Getting up, she exited the small booth and took a look around. She didn't recognize any of the area she had awoken to, the cobblestone pathway sticking out here and there beneath the snow, the multiple openings into other trails, the sudden liveliness in the woods. She was confused, she hadn't seen anything for what seemed to be miles before she had seen... "The skeletons!", she exclaimed, frantically looking around. No one, not a soul in sight.

  
"....Huh...", she was confused and scared, looking back and forth to decide on a direction. "Well if I go right, it's a straight shot with no detours for a while it seems. If I go left, there are so many paths that lead of in all sorts of directions...", she spoke to herself in thought. "Well, I had come from a road that had no detours... and the fact that there is cobblestone means that someones been here... So maybe...", she made her decision, and headed down the cobblestone path. The first side road came into view, and she took it, coming to a dead end with a single snowman in the center. She turned to go back, when a voice stopped her. "Excuse me, miss?", jolting, she turned around to see the snowman again, and they spoke again to her surprise.  
  
"I know, I am just a lonely snowman. But can you do me a favor?"  
  
"U-Uh.... Sure?... What is it?"  
  
"I had always dreamt of traveling the world, could you take a piece of me with you, at least as far as you can?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment, then nodded with a smile. "Of course, I will take it as long as I can."  
  
"Thank you dear, it means a lot to me. I hope that someday I can return the act of kindness."  
  
Waving goodbye to the kind snowman, she headed back down the trail to find another way out. Path after path, turn after turn and she was getting fed up with it. "OH COME ON! WHO CAN GET AROUND IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?!"  
"Maybe you shoulda just asked directions? That Snowman would've told you.", the same voice from before, the shorter skeleton, once again startled her. This time he dodged her swing and backed up.  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH, CRAZY LADY STOP! I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU!", he held his newsie cap in front of his face in defense while she had her fist cocked back. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!", She was scared beyond belief, but that didn't mean she would go down without a fight. The skeleton flinched back, holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"Hey hey hey! Take it easy!... The name is Sebastian... but you can call me Sans...."  
  
"...Sans?...."  
  
"Uh... yeah... Sans.."  
  
She sucked in a breath, but lowered her fist, "You're Sans....Sans the... Skeleton?" He nodded timidly, "Yeah?..." She kept her wide eyes locked on his form, and nodded. "Well... Sans... Why are you following me... What happened to me?...." To that he chuckled, smiling a toothy grin, duh... he's a skeleton..., "Ain't seen a human in a long while, just thought I'd check out the new arrival you know?" She frowned, "Okay.... But you still didn't answer my other question... What happened to me?..." He shrugged, "Not sure what you mean by that?" She huffed and rasied her fist, to which he recoiled, "OKAY! OKAY! MY BRO KNOCKED YOU OUT BECAUSE HE THOUGHT YOU ATTACKED ME! I PUT YOU CLOSER TO TOWN!" She lowered her fist slightly, "Why was he blocking the way with a SWORD anyways?" He stiffened, rubbing the back of his head, "My bro....uh.... He tries to keep the others out with traps and stuff... since he saw you... he tried to scare you away from them... but uh, I didn't know that until you pushed me..." She tilted her head with a cautious look, "The others... You mean the monsters that would hunt me down right?" Blinking in surprise, he nodded.

  
"Yeah.... How did you know?"  
  
"My mother told me about them... She also told me to find a place called Snowdin..."  
  
"Well you're in luck then!... Because that's the town your headed!"  
  
He smiled and pointed behind her down the path, "Snowdin's just down that path, my bro and I live there." He then offered his arm with a gentle smile, "I'll walk you there if you'd like?" Looking between the path and the skeleton, she sighed and took his arm, "Only because I don't know what else is here...." He deflated some, his charm turning into a sulk, and nodded, "Well... Way to make a man feel small.... You got a way with words Human..."  
  
"Frisk..."  
  
"Frisk?"  
  
"My name.."  
  
"Oh!... Pretty name."  
  
She blushed a little and looked ahead, "Yeah well... You got a nice one too... At least the Sebastian part..." He huffed, "Sans is a good nickname!" She smirked, "Is that because it's ACTUALLY a good nickname?... Or because YOU made it up?" She blinked when his cheeks turned a deep blue, he was blushing? Skeletons can blush?... "THAT DOESN'T MATTER! IT'S A GOOD NAME!" She covered her mouth and giggled when he got flustered in embarrassment, to which he blushed again. They walked on, heading straight down the path before taking a few turns, running into some teens on the way. Without Sebastian she was sure that she would have gotten lost, and she silently thanked him for being there. They began crossing a long bridge, her legs shaking in fear of how high and unstable they were, when she saw the sign of a small rural town. "There it is, Snowdin. Home of the only somewhat freedom in the underground... besides the ruins I guess...." She looked at him with concern, "I'm sorry, I've heard about....well... HIM too...." He shook his head, smiling gently, "Hey, it's alright... We make due with what we got..."  
Crossing into the coziesque town, she felt a familiar warmth and comfort fill her. "Finally, I was afraid I'd freeze before we made it.", to that, Sebastian blinked, taking off his overcoat and draping it over her. She jolted, looking at him with confusion. "A-ah... You didn't have to do that!", though, she did hug it closer to her with the newfound warmth. He merely shrugged, continuing their walk as they entered the town. "Hey! I know something that'll warm you up! How's about a drink?", this caused her to grimace and frown. "Um... I'm eighteen...."  
  
"Yeah, so?..."  
  
"I'm not legal..."  
  
"Um... Our legal drinking age is sixteen..."  
  
"Oh...", she blushed in embarrassment, nodding and letting him lead the way. He walked her past a few buildings, on in particular connected to a shop... Well... What was left of it anyways, only the charred skeleton of the structure was left. "Sans.... What happened there?..." He stiffened, looking at the building and taking off his hat. "...Just a bad turn of events, sadly someone died...", nodding, Frisk saddened. "Oh... I'm sorry, did you know them?....", he put his hat on with a sad sigh. "Everyone did... uh... c'mon.. The bar is up ahead...", he walked her to a brick building with a neon sign, the word 'Grillby's' on it. "Here we are, ready to warm that icy heart? heheheheh!", she playfully grimaced. "That was horrible, but yes, I am.", entering the bar, her eyes locked onto the bartender. Large, muscular, and made entirely of fire, but that didn't keep him from having definitive... and albeit attractive features. Cat shaped, golden eyes peeked over his square glasses resting on his wide nose. His thick lips resting in a straight line with a scruffy goatee made of lighter fire. The fire that made up his hair was wispy, almost curly and long as it was pulled back into a ponytail.

  
"Ey Grillbz! Look what I found!", Sebastian smiled as the bartender, Grillby?, locked his gaze onto her. She felt VERY small in that moment, this guy had to be at LEAST six foot five! "U-u-uh... Hi?....", she didn't know what to do in that moment, as it seemed that the elemental wasn't too happy to see her. He looked to Sebastian, and her assumptions were correct as he sighed and followed the elemental into the back room next to the wall lined with bottles for drinking. Taking a seat, she waited with a sigh, worried that her only means of SOME form of safety was now away. She was alone now, with other monsters that she didn't know in the room with her. Deciding to keep to herself, she just kept her gaze on the wall ahead of her. She heard one of the seats behind her move, the heavy and drunk patron that occupied it stumbling out and making their way towards her.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for large gaps in between posts, I really am trying to keep it consistent! I promise that even though it's a little while, the chapters will be large and interesting! At least that's what I'll aim for. Thank you!


	6. A New Place to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home? Or perhaps a new Hell?...

"So... You lost her?...."

"......Yes sir...."

"She's outside the Ruins now, correct?..."

"Yes sir...."

"......"

".... Sir?...."

".... This is good... There won't be many that can protect her out here.... Keep an eye on her until she leaves Snowdin..."

"What if she doesn't?...."

".... If she doesn't, send in the Captain...."

"........Yes sir...."

_"Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!"_  
Frisk didn't move as the stumbling drunk made their way towards her slowly, afraid since she was alone without a means to protect herself. They were too close for comfort, within range that they could attack her with ease, she was shaking. Then....

"There you are Sweetheart, couldn't wait up for me huh?", a hand rested on her shoulder as a fit, well dressed figure took a seat at the stool next to her... The other skeleton. Looking up, she blinked as she saw the drunken monster hurriedly return to their seat as the skeleton smiled down at her. "H-huh?", she was utterly confused, hadn't this guy attacked her and knocked her unconscious, leaving her to be taken care of by his brother? He leant down, his eerie, and obviously fake, catlike smile ever present. "I apologize for our first meeting, you have to be careful out here when it comes down to it. Shall we start anew?", She was at a loss, before she just decided to nod. He seemed to accept this as he nodded. "Gaster, Jarvis Gaster, a pleasure.", she nodded. "Frisk... uh... Just Frisk...", he chuckled.

"Well, Just Frisk, I am curious. Wha-", he stopped when the back-room door opened, Sebastian and Grillby walking out with annoyed looks. Sebastian blinked when he noticed his brother, "Oh, heya Pap." Jarvis nodded to Sebastian as he took a seat on the other side of Frisk. Grillby took up his spot behind the counter again and started cleaning glasses, his movements mechanical, muscle memory. "You new in town, eh?", the new, deeper voice caused her to look up with a blink, the elemental giving her a questioning look from behind his glasses. She nodded cautiously, "U-um...yes?..." Sebastian put his hand on her shoulder with a smile, "You got a place to stay?" Now she was staring at him with realization, and sadness. Shaking her head, she looked down at the bar top in melancholy. Sebastian pat her back gently with a sympathetic smile. "Hey, it's okay... uh..." "You are welcome to stay with us, until you are ready to move on...", the older brother, Jarvis, responded as he gazed down at her with his smile. Grillby's straight lips seemed to tighten and turn downwards as he huffed as quiet as he could muster. She shrunk in, feeling as though he was involved reluctantly and did not want to be acquainted with her as she was human. Perhaps he was a monster that did not like humans? Maybe he was just an unsavory personality? She couldn't tell. Sebastian seemed genuinely surprised by this, blinking at his brother. "Woah, wait really? And here I thought YOU would be a problem!", he chuckled as he pat her back again. Jarvis nodded, turning his head to the elemental with a raised brow bone. "Al?....", the behemoth looked up from the glass he was cleaning, the same one he had started since he returned to the bar from the back. "Yeah?.... Oh, yeah sure. She can stay...", again, he didn't seem happy about it, and that made her shrink further with guilt and vulnerability.

Sebastian frowned slightly, rubbing soothing circles in her back, "You'll like it there, it's warm that's for sure! Heheheh...heh..." Though his intentions were good, his words didn't help her emotions still at all. With a shuddering huff, she let the events of mere hours passed crash down onto her, and she cried with soft sobs into the bar top. The three men jolted in surprise, Sebastian trying to comfort her. "Woah woah... hey it's okay...", he tried to console her as best as he could. Soon, she had drifted off from exhaustion, laying limp against the bar.

In the darkness of her dreamless sleep, she felt herself out of control in a way much like the first night she slept when she fell. The void turned white, taking the shape of some sort of lab as she, once again, saw the dream through the eyes of a child she did not know. She was watching a pair of reptilian hands work on some sort of machine before turning to look up at their face. However, it was so blurry that she couldn't make out any details. "Doctor [ERROR], what are you making?", she spoke, but the name would not come out. A timid, female voice responded back, "J-Just... something..." A something... What kind of something?... "Can I see it when you're done?", having no power in these dreams, she let herself speak and listened to the information. "U-Um... M-Maybe?.. We'll see what y-your father says....", she felt her shoulders relax, like that had been something she wanted to hear. "Okay! Bye Doctor [ERROR]!" It frustrated her to no end, not hearing that name, but it didn't matter as she was waking up. Coming to, she groaned as she curled into the warm blankets... Wait... Blankets?

Opening her eyes, she found herself in yet another strange environment, a bedroom with plain walls and a neat and tidy space. A bookshelf filled to the brim with books on the wall to her left, along with a desk and computer with papers piled around it. Next to that was a glass door that led to the outside balcony. Looking down the foot of the bed, she saw a closet in the far wall with sets of suits and a couple of pairs of pajamas. Finally, on the wall to her right was a single door, close to the far corner. Uncovering, and making sure she was still as she was before, she padded over to the door, opening it to find she, indeed, was on the second story of some strange house she had never seen before. There was no wall, just a railing that allowed her to look over into the first floor. To the right was a staircase that went straight down into the bottom floor where the living room started. Behind her, she saw that the room she came out of was in between two other doors. She heard a hissing noise, and the smell of spring water as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey, good to see you awake."

Jumping, nearly out of her skin, she swung around with her fist. Sebastian ducked, pulling his hat down against his head tightly as he did. "AGAIN, WITH THE FISTS! JESUS WOMAN!", he looked up at her from his squatting position with wide eyes. She recoiled, hugging her hands to herself. "Sorry! Sorry, you scared me!", she apologized as he stood back up again. Chuckling, he straightened his hat, "No worries, price you pay when you teleport up to people I guess." She huffed, "Great... A teleporting lunatic... That's all I need..." Her remark caused Sebastian to stiffen with a frown. "I'm not a lunatic...", he folded his arms as he leant against the railing. "Oh right, you're just a stalker.", again she remarked, folding her arms and giving him a sarcastic look. To which, he retuned said look, before smirking, "Really?..." She held out as long as she could, before she cracked a smirk of her own, "Well, you DID follow me the whole time I was out there." He chuckled, "I was keeping an eye on you, and I do believe you accepted my offer of walking you here?" She giggled softly, nodding. "And I'm grateful of that! I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have made it without you!" He smiled widely, chuckling along with her. "Why don't you come down and grab you some grub?", he asked kindly, to which she nodded. "Lead the way."

She walked with him down the stairs, where the living room started. There was a three seat sofa, a recliner on either side, and a coffee table facing the wall to her right. On it, a large T.V. with a bookshelf next to it and a lamp in the corner. Looking around, she noticed a door hidden just next to the stairs in the wall. Rather than nose around, however, she simply shrugged it off and let him lead her to the left, into the open kitchen and dining room. Already she was met with the sight of food, and her stomach rumbled seeing as she hadn't gotten that bite she was promised at the bar. Sebastian chuckled, motioning for her to sit, "I figured you were hungry, care to have breakfast with me?" She didn't even wait for him to finish his request, nodding and sitting down as he smiled. "I didn't even know you had chickens down here! I haven't had eggs in EVER!", she exclaimed as Sebastian plated her food and slid it to her. "Well uh, let's just say not EVERONE has them heheheh.", he winked, and if it weren't for how hungry she was she would've questioned him.

As they sat and ate in a comfortable silence, Frisk looked up to him in remembrance. "Oh, thank you for making breakfast, by the way.", he seemed to blink, raising a brow. "Me?! No, that would be my brother heheheh.", he smiled gently, which in turn caused her to smile. "I will have to thank him, he's quite the cook.", she continued her meal with Sebastian in light company, joking and laughing gently. Even after they were long since finished, they sat and talked about each other. She had to admit, he was good company with his infectious smiles and charming demeanor. "-So I says, 'Hey buddy! No need to get so 8-bitter about it! It's just a video game!", he looked at her with a wide, expecting smile. She smiled, trying to hide it, before she caved and let out a loud laugh. He blinked, blue eyes shining as he watched her laugh in awe. She slowly calmed, giggling here and there before she blinked at his expression, becoming self-conscious. "U-Uh... What's that look for?...", she rung her fingers in the bottom of her shirt as he shook his head and smiled. "Sorry!... You just reminded me of a friend!", tilting her head, she blushed in embarrassment and giggled with a nod. "Oh! Sorry, I got awkward! Hahahaha!", she touched her cheek with a wide smile. He chuckled, opening his mouth to say something when the door opened and his smile fell, head whipping to watch the corner that hid the front door. However, when an orange glow touched the floor, he relaxed as the elemental from the bar, Grillbz, rounded the corner tiredly. Though, she was still tense, knowing he probably didn't like her. "Hey, you okay?", Sebastian questioned with a gentle smile. Grillbz shook his head, rubbing his face as he took an exhausted seat opposite Frisk, speaking in his deep voice, "No.... Stantz is missing.... Well... I'm pretty sure he's dead...." Sebastian stiffened, and saddened. "Oh wow... I'm sorry pop...."

_'POP?! This guy was his DAD?!'_

She gave the large man a nod of sympathy, not knowing if he would accept it or not. Though, looking through his fingers at her, he nodded back with a sigh before taking an offered plate from Sebastian. "Breakfast for supper?... Heh... I like that idea...", Sebastian smiled, before blinking at Frisk and Grillbz. "Oh yeah! You guys haven't TECHNICALLY been introduced! Pop, this is Frisk.", he chuckled at her as she shook her head with a smile. "Frisk, this is my Pop, Al-" "I can introduce myself Sans.", the large man of flame leant over the table, offering his hand. "Alister, Alister Grillby... Sorry eh... If I made you uncomfortable before...", he looked tired, upset, and she couldn't find any strength to resent him at that moment. Taking his hand, she nodded with a sympathetic smile, "Nice to meet you, sorry if I um... Was unexpected or uh...."

"Lemme stop you right there, you ain't the first human, you won't be the last, I just can't promise you'll be safe here completely.... Understand?"

Tilting her head, she could see that he had a lot more emotion than he lets on, and she nodded in understanding. "Yes, I didn't expect it to be safer... I actually hadn't planned on leaving the ruins... I was um.... Chased out...", Sebastian and Alister seemed to frown at that, nodding. "My apologies... You're the first that didn't come out willingly...", he pat her hand before returning to his meal. She nodded solemnly, smiling as he ate his fill, "So... How long have you owned the bar?..." He looked up, blinking before Sebastian chuckled, "Longer than you were born I'm sure! heheheh!" Alister shook his head with a smirk before nodding, "Actually he's right, I'm not sure if you know this, but monsters live a LONG time." She leant on her hands and listened, "I don't know how long, but I knew it was longer than humans." He smiled with a nod, "Well, that depends on the monster type really. For instance, I'm just passing my prime, and I've been on this earth for over a thousand years." That caused her to blink with wide eyes, "Really?!" He nodded pridefully, "Mmmhmm, I was actually caught up in the monster human war, Sebastian hasn't even seen the surface." He ruffled Sebastian's...Scalp?... With a chuckle. "Heheheh, yeah yeah I'm a baby... Laugh it up!", he held his cap on his head as the large hands threaten to toss it off. She smiled, giggling to herself, "I have to say, you certainly keep age well Alister." He laughed, smiling brightly to her, far more relaxed, "Thank you, I keep in shape." Sebastian smiled, turning to her, "So, is there somewhere you need to be headed?"

_.... Where DID she need to be going?...._

Frowning, sitting back in her seat to think, she shrugged. "I actually.... Don't know....", she sighed as Sebastian and Alister nodded with sympathetic looks. "It's a dangerous world passed here, I would suggest staying a while to prepare.", Alister commented, drawing her attention. He noticed the look she gave him and sighed, "I have to admit, I'm not fond of harboring a human what with the trouble that comes with that, but I can't cast a young woman out into the cold... and to her death... Knowingly... I'm an honest man, and I am to keep it that way..." She gave him a soft, thankful smile as she pat his large hand, Sebastian sighing in relief. "Thank you, for letting me stay.", She looked to both of them with a smile, in which they returned the kindness. Alister sat back in his chair with a sigh, "I think I am going to turn in, Sans, you did prepare a room for her right?" The jokester nodded, "Pap gave her his room" Alister rose a brow, to which Sebastian just shrugged, “Really? And he didn’t seem upset about it?” Shaking his head, Sebastian shrugged again, “Nope, not even a sigh of disappointment.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but then her attention was drawn to someone entering the kitchen. Speak of the devil, the taller, sharper dressed skeleton walked in to sit next to them at the table. Frisk silently glanced at him, wary of his silent, intimidating nature. He turned to her and nodded, “Hello, have a good rest?” She blinked, tilting her head, “W-well… Yes, I did, thank you.” He seemed satisfied with her answer, nodding to himself and returning his gaze to the others at the table. “How are you fairing Da?”, the elemental looked up and nodded with a shrug, to which the skeleton nodded in understanding. “And you? Did you enjoy breakfast Sans?”, he asked to the shorter brother, to which he nodded gently. “So… Frisk, tell me for my curiosity… What caused you to fall down here?”, he inquired with a raised brow. She rubbed her arm, and thought on the matter. “Well… I was climbing, then there was this kid… and I just… Fell… I don’t even know how I survived the fall….”, she answered, still not too sure of herself. Though that seemed to satiate him just as easily as he nodded and sat back in his chair.

Conversation went on like that, small questions with equally small answers passed around like a serving dish. And soon, they were dispersing, Alister the first to stand with a yawn. “I apologize for leaving so soon, but I need to get some shut-eye before going back to work. Good day, Frisk.”, he said softly, nodding to her and receiving one in return. Leaving the table, he rounded the stairway into the almost invisible room, his glow shining out from under the now closed door and onto the walls surrounding said door. Sebastian was the second, tipping his hat to her with his ever present, yet pleasant smile. “I gotta make my rounds, don’t wait up for me!”, and in a mist of blue, he was gone. That left only she and Jarvis, alone at the table as he read a newspaper. She watched him, how he was nearly robotic in nature and how everything he did was almost muscle memory. At least, until she looked up to see him staring back at her. “Something the matter?”, it was a simple remark, but the almost cold air that his tone gave off made her freeze for a moment before shaking her head. “N-No… Nothing….”, she answered softly, feeling rather small in that moment. He rose a brow with that catlike smile still plastered on his face. “Nothing? Nothing whatever?.... Are you sure?”, he put the paper down, leaning on an arm towards her. She instinctively leant back. “I-I’m sorry for staring…. I-I didn’t mean to….”, he held up his hand, tilting his head. “Ah, no harm done, no foul. Apologies for making you uncomfortable, but the last human that was here tried to stab me in my sleep, looking for ‘a way out’, per say.” Taking in the information, she felt a pang of guilt hit her. He’s just a nervous and cautious as she is with the whole situation. She frowned slightly, and looked to him, “I don’t mean any harm, sorry for making you cautious.” Her hopes of reassuring, or even calming him were rewarded as he sat back and sighed. “That’s good to hear, I rather dislike fighting humans…. It’s uh… Not as glorious as most around say it is….”, though his tone was relieved, and light, the ever present smile made her feel uncomfortable, and somewhat resentful of it.

She sat with him, albeit in awkward silence, for who knows how long before she excused herself. “I’m uh… I’m gonna go…. Well… crud… What is there to do here?”, she deflated with a sigh, drawing his attention. “Well… There’s the library, our tv, I’m sure Sans has some knick knacks to play with.”, he responded with almost a bored tone, though she couldn’t tell really from his face. Nodding, she looked around and weighed her options.

“Is it possible for me to go to the library by myself?”

“…No.”

“And I assume you are the only one available to ‘keep watch’ over me?...”

“Yes.”

“….Will that annoy you?...”

“What?”, he rose a brow, fake smile falling just a hair in his confusion. She repeated again, “Will that annoy you to keep watch?” This time, she could see his eyes widen just enough to reveal orange irises, similar in style to Sebastian’s. “Why does that matter?...”, he asked whilst tilting his head. She blinked in response, “What do you mean ‘Why does that matter?’ Of course it matters how you feel about it!” Though he intimidated her immensely with his cryptic and emotionless smiling mask, she puffed up to give him her thoughts. He simply continued his smiling, “Hm… You’re an odd one…” She blushed in embarrassment, “I’M odd? You are the one that attacked me, scared me, then took care of me like none of it happened…” He shook his head, “I apologized for that…” She growled, laying her head on the table, “Forget it… You don’t understand…”

Is this what it was going to be like living here? Was she going to be able to survive?... Is her family okay?...

“….I think I’m just gonna go rest some more…”

“Ah, should I accompany you?”

“No… I’m fine…”

“Very well.”, he nodded as he tidied the table and left her to her leave. Heading back into the room, she laid down, and cried some more, before she fell asleep once again.

As Sebastian was walking, making his rounds as lookout, he stopped with an annoyed expression. “…What do you want…”, it was a statement, rude and unforgiving as a canine-like monster in a purple wife beater and baggy pants stepped out into the open. His milky eyes indicated that he was partially, or maybe even completely blind. “I smell a human… Have you seen it, Sans?...” Sebastian frowned at the use of the nickname, “No, I have-“

“DON’T YOU LIE TO ME BOY!”, he snapped mere inches from Sebastian’s face, to which the smaller male flinched just slightly. “I’m not, I haven’t seen a human…”, his voice was firm, and the canine growled before sniffing around him. “Then why do you-“ Sebastian cut him off, “The cove, found some clothes in a tote box, haven’t washed ‘em yet…” This seemed to satiate the rude creature, somewhat, and he turned away to head off. “You know the law… I hope for your sake you aren’t lying to me…”, he left without so much as a goodbye after that, and Sebastian slumped in both relief, and anxiety. “….Fuck….”

**Author's Note:**

> DapperTale is my Original AU, and any comments, questions, and criticism (Good or Bad) is welcome. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.


End file.
